


Bruises

by Tributeglader



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:05:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tributeglader/pseuds/Tributeglader
Summary: Ian should have never sayd it.





	

The sky slowly turned indigo.  
The same shade as mickeys hickeys,that decorated the entirity of his neck and collarbone,and continued under the v-line of his shirt .Al though no one but ian was allowed to see them,or the hand-shaped bruises that stained the ravenhaired's milky thighs.

They didnt do this often .Both boys sitting on a rooftop breathing in each others grey clouds of nicotine and basking in the afterglow of the sunset.  
Ian was fucked out,and still dizzy from his high,but the look of comtempt on mickeys eyes made him feel more alive than the orgasm they had just shared.  
He loved this .The brief moments he got to spend with mickey after sex,the wordless conversations,the tingly fluttery feeling in his gut.  
He loved it.  
"I love you"Ian slurred.  
What came after was like a trail of dominos,one toppling over the other in catastrophic display.

Mickeys eyes widdened,almost fearful .His mouth was in a tight,thin line and his bottom lip popped out in a way that wouldve made ian melt if not for the situation he was in.  
But his voice has te worst.  
" 'The fuck did you say Gallagher"  
It was raw,quivering."It wouldve been better if he had laughed and sneered at me"Ian realised"Itll be less painful if he beats me"  
But mickey didnt raise his fist .Or twist his arm behind his back until the redhead pleaded him to stop .He didnt even get up.  
"Fuck you"He whispered,but his voice cracked at the end and ian realised his eyes where glassy with utter pain.  
"Mickey"He began,noticing that the calloused hand that had been entwined with his seconds ago wasnt there anymore."Can you just..."  
Ian pondered"Can you just forget i sayd it?"  
Mickey shakily rose up to his feet,almost like he was thinking of making a run for it.  
"I'm no faggot Gallagher"He gritted out"I'm not a disgusting faggot like you"  
It felt like a stab.A deep,wide gash in ians chest that would never stop bleeding.  
"I would never love you"The raven haired went on"Never,not in a million fucking years"  
And then more quietly"we were fine...we were fine until..."  
Then his shoulders racked with a sob and he managed a small"Why would you say that to me,Ian?"  
And then somehow he was on his feet too,shaking mickeys smaller form with both hands.  
Then the words came,sliping on his tongue like poison .The insults,the screams.  
Then mickey did raise his fist.  
And then ians mouth tasted of iron and the air was thick with the smell of sweat and blood.  
And when the both of them were lying on the floor,exhousted and covered by the starry night,Ian intwined his fingers with mickeys calloused hands.  
"I don't love you"He breathlessly stated ;and then demanded"Dont ever say that againg Gallagher"  
Ian smiled a bloody smile,and the moon quietly smirked back.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably has a lot of mistakes.Don't shoot.


End file.
